Tales of the StoryTeller
by Rosie-Love98
Summary: Follow the Story Teller as he recounts his family history along with his own involvement in a fantastical war. (This also includes characters from the original story, "A Knight's Tale". But for a very brief moment)
1. By The Fire

When people told themselves their past with stories,

Explained their present with stories,

Foretold the future with stories,

The best place by the fire was kept for...

The Storyteller.

...

The fire roasts the old logs as a dog lies on his ragged rug while his owner rest upon a big, torn, armchair. Looking at the amber flames, the wild-haired man thought and thought. Remembering where he had been in all years. It was then, the fairy-like elder spoke, "You know something, my old friend?"

"What?", asked the brown Pundel-pointer.

"It is truly strange how so many different lives can intertwine with one another, can it?"

The canine shrugged at his friend's statement, "I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, that's life. People meet each other all the time. No matter where you're from. No matter where you'll go. You'll always meet strangers who will have the same experiences you'll have."

"Yes, yes,", the man in the robe nodded, "but just think of how much of an impact one can have on your live, whether by only seeing them once or by knowing them for a long time. How insightful that thought can be. How terrifying it could be. How...beautiful...it will all be."

Looking up, the fellow man began to chuckle to his pet's confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, my friend.", answered the old man who still had a smile on his face, "I was just thinking about the tale of Pathos and his rather unusual encounter with the Strange Woman."


	2. From Athens To Beyond

Pathos's story begins with his beloved parents. Creon's gentle warrior, Palamon and his Amazon bride, Emily, the sister of Hippolyta. As much as the pair adored one another, their surroundings were not so bright. Oh no, it was the opposite.

About three months after King Theseus had wooed Hippolyta with his sword, the Amazons had found out about their queen's whereabouts. As a result, they went on a rampage against the city of Athens. Thus, retrieving their ruler following a battle with Theseus's bravest men. However, where their princess Emily was, they knew not where.

During the Amazons' attack, Palamon and Emily had managed to lead out of town with a great amount of innocent Athenian citizens. Including two peculiar pairs whom Theseus had been generous enough to share his wedding ceremony with. Lysander with his love, Hermia and Demetrius along with his true one, Helena.

Until Athens was safe, the nomadic group fled to different parts of the wilderness for peace. A goal in which the members succeeded in.

A few months passed and, in 1212 B.C., a babe each was born in the houses of Lysander and Demetrius. Unto the former a boy named, "Amadeus", as he was greatly beloved. And for the ladder, a girl called, "Eleousa" in hopes that the gods would show Athens mercy. These two children were not the only ones born to the clan.

In 1211 B.C., Palamon and Emily had welcomed a son. A prince to the Amazons named "Pathos". For the groups' Sybil had prophesied that he will endure much pain for reasons unexplained.

In that very year, the foreshadowing seems to have just been an oversight. Instead of hunting down the family, the Amazons were commanded by Hippolyta to "Let my sister be. She is no longer one of us." The women obeyed and had left Athens for their home.

As word got out through word of tongue, Palamon's people had gone back to the Athena's chosen land.

Though, things were tough since the return, the survivors managed to regain their normal way of life. As for Palamon, Theseus had rewarded him for protecting the people. Giving him a house filled with servants. All while Lysander and Demetrius were given a position in the court for assisting Emily's husband.

All was well in the three houses. The wives had food on the fire with jewels to wear. And the children grew in a lavished, carefree environment. Yes, this living must have been a present from the gods. Sadly, it was not to last.

...

It was in the beautiful, but hot, month of July, 1194 B.C. Amadeus and Eleousa had wed in a festive ceremony. Helena wept with joy. Hermia and Lysander's hearts were in great excitement. And Demetrius, though reluctant to let his little girl go, was still happy to see the union be officiated. After all, the two youngsters had been together since they were only fifteen. That may be very young to you modern readers but remember that ancient times were ancient times.

The epaulia had wane down when a message from a distant Theseus was addressed to Palamon, Lysander and Demetrius. Urging them to gather more men in Sparta's fight against Troy. All to retrieve the belle of Menelaus. So, to the tears of their families, the men obeyed the orders and fought against Troy for ten long years.

During the decade, specifically 1192 B.C., many had perished because of Paris's foolish lust. The fathers of Amadeus, Eleousa and Pathos were no different. Having the bodies returned to them, three lavished funerals were held. Ending in the corpses being burn to ashes. Only to have three more when all their mothers would each die of broken hearts.

Things would only go downhill from here. The trio were forced to sell their homes and most of their possessions. Leaving them to find odd jobs until Amadeus and Pathos took up pottery. Needless to say, the field was not easy for them.

Amadeus would make clay that was too wet or too dry. Pathos would end up spinning a funnel than a pot. And the wheel would always break for one stupid reason or another. Nonetheless, Amadeus would persevere to Pathos's chagrin.

"Amadeus, please!", he snapped, "Let's just face the fact that we were not made for this!"

"What else can we do then?", Lysander's son questioned, "We need money and we need it now. How else are we going to pay taxes?"

"Theseus would understand. After all, our fathers had fought with him in this forsaken war."

"I would but there's just one problem, Pathos."

"And what's that?"

"He's still off at Sparta!"

Pathos' looked blankly at his friend. Only to reply with defeat, "Fair enough."

"Calm yourselves, you two.", said Eleousa as she came outside to offer them drinks.

"With some time in learning the craft, you'll master it."

"How can we, Ellie,", Pathos started up again, "when no one is there to teach-", he was interrupted with a gag from the cup he was given.

"Sweet Neptune! What is this?!"

"Water."

"Water?! But it's disgusting! Didn't you have any wine?!"

"I'm afraid not, Pathos. I had to give the last we had to roaming soldiers."

"Great, just great..."

"Pathos...", Eleousa's husband started but the stubborn one was not having it.

"No, Amadeus! We cannot live like this! When father was alive, I would Lysander's learn all the stories thrown at me! Reading about Zeus overthrowing his cannibal father. How Theseus had won against the vicious minotaur! Icarus flying against the sun-"

"Like you seem to be doing now...", Amadeus mumbled to Pathos's confusion.

"What are you going on about, man? You know I'm afraid of heights."

As son hit his face with his palm, Pathos arose from his chair with certainty.

"That's it.", he proclaimed, "I'm off."

"To where?", Eleousa asked.

"To an adventure. To a fortune. To...anywhere but here."

As Palamon's impulsive young began to march off, his companions ran after him.

"Pathos, please!", the faire bride pleaded, "As an Athenian be reasonable!"

"Yeah, for starters, you don't have any food or drink with you."

"That's because we don't have any in the house.", mumbled Pathos. Amadeus had gone on, "How will you survive then?!"

The ambitious one stopped and thought for a moment. Only to answer, "I shall find a way."

At this, Amadeus and Eleousa sighed while begging for their confidant to think harder. But it was useless. Pathos was going to venture to the strange lands to seek a fortune. And even Apollo's ill-induced arrows shall not stop him.


	3. Pathos's Big Mouth

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to days. Pathos had traveled from Athens, to Thebes and all the way to Delphi by foot. Even to his regret. Nearly limping from exhaustion, he reaches to the city's gate guarded by two soldiers.

"Never...again...", panted Palamon's son, "will...I...do this..."

"Halt.", warned a stern sentry, "Who goes there?"

"Hang on, hang on...", Pathos pleaded, "give me a minute to catch my breathe."

Taking a huge inhale, he answers the question, "I am Pathos of Athens. Son of Palamon the soldier of Thebes and husband of princess Emily."

"What?", the other guard started, "How can you be of royal blood when you wear peasants' clothing?"

"The war on Troy had killed my father and caused my mother a broken heart. To get by, I had to sell their belongings and live the low life. I could go to Theseus for help, but he, himself, is off to fight for that Helen."

The first soldier let out a sigh, "So much trouble for one mortal slut and for one home-wrecking idiot..."

"In their defense,", Pathos said, "I have been told that this was mostly of Aphrodite's doing. After all, she was the one you rewarded Paris with Helen."

"Watch you tongue, young Pathos!", snapped the second guard, "How dare you question the action of the gods!"

"But-"

"Who are you to judge them, ", ask the other, "the ones who control your fate? Who are you to criticize the beings who have power over the galaxy? Who are you to scorn the immortal beings who shall smite you if or when they so desire?"

The Athenian paused for a minute as he looked blankly at the sentries. With a shrug, he spoke, "Well, when you put it that way..."

...

"Come on, gents! Let's talk about this like adults!", Pathos cried as the two soldiers dragged him to the court of, Lucius to confront him. Sitting with boredom at his chair, the judge had looked at at the trio with incurious eyes.

"What is it now, Alex?", inquired the disenchanted Lucius to the first guard.

"Sir,", Alex was beginning to answer, "this scoundrel has made an offense to the great goddess, Aphrodite."

"How so?"

"He has blamed her for the plight in Troy."

"And this is blasphemy because..."

"Your honor!", exclaimed the second guard, "This man questions the righteous ones! Surely a punishment must be given unto him!"

" Why should I, Matthias, when Aphrodite could have him die in loneliness as her revenge?"

The second sentry, now known as Matthias let out a sigh. It was not long until Alex stepped in once more.

"Sir, if you let him go free of consequences, the people will look to you as a lazy coward. Or worse; the goddess of shall be angry and punish us all one way or another."

Upon much contemplation, Lucius looked at the nervous Pathos. At this, the Athenian who gave an anxious smile.

"Young man,", started the judge, "what is your title and how do you plead?"

"Pathos, son of Prince Palamon of Athens. And I plead not guilty for if Aphrodite had not given Helen to Paris, the war would not had occurred."

"Do you fear the gods?"

"Yes, I do. But I must point out their faults as they would with mine."

At this, the judge turned to the pair of soldiers.

"Alright. I shall give him punishment. But instead of having him die, I shall have him banished him from this land. Pathos shall not have to go home, but he shall not stay here."

Lucius was indifferent. Matthias was still red in the face. Pathos was both relieved and disheartened. For he thought he would have cheeked his fortune in the town. Only for him to nearly be killed.

...

Now that he had been banished from Thebes, Pathos, as he walked out of the courthouse, he deep in thought once again.

"I can't go home now.", he said to himself, "I've came too far. Surely, I can try my luck in Delphi. I think they have some oracles there...maybe-no, hopefully- they could tell me my future."

A thought suddenly came to him.

"No, no...if I have learned anything from Oedipus, it's that oracles barely tell you anything. Not even explaining anything with the specifics. But what should I do? Where else can I go?"

Then, it was as if Zeus had thrown a bolt to Pathos mind when he got a bright idea.

"I know! I shall be a crewman for a ship. I'll work there and once we reached any lands, I will explore. Surely, something shall be in store me."

So, the son of Palamon goes all the way from Thebes to Corinth on foot once more. And, after a great deal of begging, Pathos accompanied a band of five sailors to set sail on the high seas.


	4. The Strange Woman

The ship Pathos boarded consisted of five men; Elias, Adrian, Basil, Ezio and their leader, Kosmos. All were fit fellows with different personalities.

Elias was a man of 34 years of age. Bald in the head, he sports hooded brown eyes, a bulbous nose and blackish brown whiskers. His twin brother, Ezio, is nearly the opposite; his green eyes were protruding, and his face was clean-shaven. His nose was long and straight, as hair upon his head was a curly brown mop. Had one not know any better, he would mistake his age 10 years younger than his real longevity. Meanwhile, Adrian, being only 16, was scrawnier than his coworkers. But still had muscles, nonetheless. Bearing blue, down-turned visions and a delicate nose, the lad would have his black, stringy hair down passed his shoulders. Despite this fact, it would not be the thickest of the bunch. That title went to Basil whose hair of dark orange would share the same volume as sheep's wool. This gentleman's nose was pointed, eyes were hooded, and his height was the tallest of his company while his age was 21. As for the ship's captain, Kosmos bore piercing eyes of sky-blue. Sporting light-brown hair as curly as Ezio's, Kosmos had a dimpled chin with drooped nose. He was 43 years old. With these five men in only one ship, Pathos was in some company.

"Hey, Athenian man!", laughed Elias as he drinks a cup of wine, "Pass me the grapes, will you?"

"Why?", Pathos asked, "Are you going to add more flavor to your drink?"

"No, smart-mouth, I'm just hungry."

With a mellow sigh, Pathos does what was ask and handed him the fruit. In the meantime, Adrian had asked the son of Palamon bits of questions.

"So, Pathos, where exactly do you want to go? What plans do you have?"

"Well, dear boy, I shall go wherever the gods shall take me. And once getting to that land, I'll just make things up as I go."

"But...", Adrian looked at the others with uncertainty. hoping for someone to say something. Then the teen turns back at Pathos.

"But how will you know what land the gods would want you to be in? Athena would want you stay put in Athens. Poseidon would want you to go to Crete. Aphrodite would want you to fight for Troy and who knows where Zeus would want you to go."

Pathos's eyes widened. That thought had barely occurred to him until now.

"Oh...uh...", he stammered, "I'll...I'l just make things up as I go."

"How can you when there's nothing to give inspiration?"

Pathos was trying to come up with something. Only to quickly lose his train of thought when he saw something from the distance.

"Guys,", he started, "look!"

Once taking a look, the crew rowed the boat closer to investigate. Getting closer, they saw a lovely young woman lying upon a floating blanket. She looked like she was in her early 20's. Her long straight hair light brown and had a braided bun at the back. Yet, the bun was only holding one portion of her hair with the rest being out. Had her sleeping eyes been open, one would be quick to notice her sparkling grey-blue eyes. And, if she were standing on land, some would be aware that her clothing were from an ancient Celtic region.

Upon such a discovery, the alarmed sailors hurried closer to the girl. Taking her out of the water and putting her in the boat with them.

"Great Neptune!", cried Ezio as Kosmos checked for a pulse, "How is she still alive!"

"How was only a blanket able to carry her?", Adrian followed.

Before any assumptions were made, the maiden began to cough and gag out salt water. It was not long until she regained consciousness. Breathing normally, she looked around. Asking, "Where am I?"

"In our ship, miss.", Pathos spoke, "You were floating in the sea when we'd found you.

"Yes.", Kosmos stepped in, "Now, what's your name and where did you come from?"

"My name is Betha. I was born and raised in the Celtic wilderness with only my widowed mother, and sister. I was on another ship to find work in Athens. However, a storm had killed the poor passengers. And I was left with only this rugged blanket as my preserver."

She continues to cough. This time it was from chills. Pathos turns to the men.

"Do we have anything to warm her?"

"Check in the trunk over there." Elias points behind him.

Going to the box, Pathos had taken out a thin quilt and wrapped it around Betha.

"Here,", he softly said, "it's not much but it's something."

"Th-Thank you.", she shivered, "It-It w-will do j-just fine."

"Anyway," Kosmos started, "we are not going to Athens. We're going to your country to see what we could trade."

"A-Al-Alright.", Betha shook her head, "I had enough adventure for that will last a lifetime. Trust me on that."

...

That night, everyone was asleep. All except for Pathos who was compelled by the starry sky.

Wonders of wonders!, he thought to himself, The gods have truly outdone themselves, have they?

The Nyx's spell would be broken, however. Within moments, Betha began to open her eyes. With a couple of blinks, she noticed the Athenian.

"Pathos?", she whispered, "What are you doing up?"

"Just star-gazing.", he answered, "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Betha goes nearer to him. Joining him as she looked up.

"Aren't they lovely?", Pathos asked in wonder.

"I can't recall a better night. Nox would always create such things."

"Don't you mean 'Nyx'?"

"No-Nox. That the night goddess of my home."

"Sounds odd."

"Well, what kind of name is 'Nyx'? Sounds like...I don't even know."

Pathos could not help but scoff. "Then what's the name of your Zeus?"

"Taranis."

"Is he the ruler?"

"No, Pathos, that's-", Betha gaspsed with shock.

"What?", Pathos looked down at the water where her sight was. With only the moon to shine on the blue-black waters, he saw nothing.

"What's the matter?"

Perplexed, Betha began to stammer, "I-I thought-there was-"

"You're probably still tired. Best you go back to bed."

"But...alright.", she solemnly said as she returned to her spot. Pathos, thinking he should rest too, went to find a place near Adrian and began to fall in deep slumber.


	5. An Aquatic Surprise

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="956c660df9acb33efbcc4b6e261ac1ad" Eos had, once again, risen the sun for Helios and Apollo. With everyone up, breakfast was the first thing on their minds. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0529c74221807ca055e9b90e4600051""Must we have fish again, Kosmos?", Adrian asked, "Could we at least have bread?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="935a281d5c2e99ec25fbc7d852aad0a8""Either have the fish or go hungry, Adrian.", chided the captain, "It's too early for the whining."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74ef20d9602c55ef330c3620c259744e"With a sigh, the sailor complied. Pathos, meanwhile, was talking with Betha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="76709430c3de42c15db9965d5c68c3eb""What did you see last night, anyway?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8aec4b98fe5b1b21bed71e1814aee518""Oh...nothing. You were right; I was just too tired."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c74180487308f1ce238fb821016ea60b""You sure? You seemed so frightened."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e487b5da00c998498696db4b6efadda8""Yes, yes, I'm sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d487eba1d7db04669c027f6a79ee3842""What are you to going on about?", inquired Basil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19f33ecdec18a3c2399b56b80e09d947""No big deal, Basil.", the girl answered, "Don't worry about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a61fe35af3648c911f61b16c8f3a39d3""Alright.", he shrugged as he looked at Adrian and Kosmos bickering, "We got to find a way to shut them up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42d0ccf964741ff8b17281d13ae0136d""I'll say.", mumbled a disgruntled Ezio. Thus, Betha came up with an idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2712ce25c1370a4af881c3bf5cac366""Well, how about a story?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="66e90a16a4fe08ae0b837a542ae5563f""That could work.", the sailors agreed when turning to Pathos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4ae6e5192e6a2a0188f04b5148a68bd""Hey, you!", Basil said to him, "You tell one. Best earn your keep somehow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2b7999e1298a9d36b8b48ed2efdc5ed""Me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="66f96b7884bc0d75a3e2d72c207d04a5""Yes you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5072b3f41ca345121b035bfac2932670""But...I don't have anything! Why can't you tell one, Basil?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38ee1f014b13006773d56604def95915""I have more on my mind, already. Now, think of something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2fd9d9d8bd2aef1fa99d896023a7983"Betha place her hands on Pathos's shoulders. "Come on, Pathos. I know you can do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a94aff381d6293091600fdfc81c1250e"As Palamon's son thought, his brain began to remember a childhood legend. Sighing, he looked down on the surrounding ocean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ba9731d42f6d0f012cc4fc2c0663c56""Before she became a monster, Medusa was a beautiful maiden. A priestess who, with her sister Sthenno and Euryale, presided over the temple of the powerful wise, war-like Athena. It had seemed her life was in order. Could have stayed that way too had a god did not go lusting. Poseidon, ruler of the waters, thought the girl desirable. Failing to control himself, he went down to goddess's temple and lied with the poor Medusa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c3dfbb40ef2a7dd8d2244e0915749fa"Athena, furious by this offensive, did not punish the guilty one. Oh no. For she targeted her own priestess and her sisters. Changing them from Aphrodite's rivals, to Hades's slaves. A trio of hideous, horrifying gorgons. Beasts with cursed eyes that would turn anyone into stone if they look at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b53405f797d2e7c77022419606f7acff"It only took Perseus to put her out of her misery. Death by beheading. Ending the tragic life of a gorgeous maiden imprisoned in a monster's body."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0999da0a70eeef8a11ada976966f1774"Pathos had finished the tale, all was quiet. The silence was soon broken by Betha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d3ebf894ff903b24c2e868388f1520b""How could Athena do that? Poseidon was the the perpetrator! He should've been punished!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6074af9847b1c969be5934eb681880a""Poseidon is a powerful god who-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f47890b905a073a78c69730a84a3b1f1""So what? Did you not say Athena is 'war-like'? That means she reigns over war, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b59beda2714537ae7b23cc46f482224d""Yes and yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3644f9736b12ce7d85c8d3543325301f""Then could she had won a battle with him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52d121d6990f617bbd001de6e82fe72d""Betha, as an Athenian, I can't be able to side with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f9de4be550b82d872b51c7cc879d15cb""Some Athenian. You should be wise enough to know how wrong both Athena and Poseidon were."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="83430decafb187653e46c835b4808215""Enough, woman!", chided Kosmos, "We are in his world! Any more of your talk, and we may all drown!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f29858646da7ac2bb7f94161b73940fc""That's right!", Ezmio spoke, "You're already pushing things."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55f5d8b453041ddce98aadc4356311f0""But-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6399ba1e649ac2d5fa697e531e01702""Enough!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d5ddd9c2135b4945fa074d82cebe5d7"Once more, Betha was trying to talk when, in an instant, something was glowing in the waters. A matter everyone had quickly took notice of. The golden, radiant orb had then gone around the boat. Circling it until it suddenly out of the ocean and into the air. Revealing itself to be a male fairy. He had white hair, green eyes and the name of-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3d01e796fa2bf71e1efb51dd4644f2d""Cahal?!", gaspsed a shocked Betha as Pathos turned to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="624e00ee7434f24a569ddd339bbc5763""You know him?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d114eecdc45dd111d07a6593d605f17d""Of course I do; he's my fiancee'."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e691ef4a2c9bf64f6c291f265c4cb360""That's right.", /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4b214b669e1669f8d035c9cc67b6691""What?!", the sailors could not believe it. Especially Pathos, "You mean to say that you're betrothed to a fairy?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d2ca2812251e5ea6ff5640c219c57d3""Yes. I wanted to tell you all, but I feared the reaction."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a80c19b33f1ce2e6544bb8d132dc2614""Betha, we are men who believe in the existence of gorgons, Pegasus and the like! We could believe in anything!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b81b622608398d1c2704ac27b4cda43""Does this even matter?", Betha's lost love asked, "In the end, you've known the truth. Meanwhile, Betha, where have you been? We thought you were dead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93ed6546d262a9486e353a2a96a75a56""I was looking for work to support my mother. But, after a storm, I've been trying to get home, Cahal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="17491b14447569af8953d36044b0a00b"The fairy man sighed yet embraced his sweet one, nonetheless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="337a1b7540f3fe513a70669d5f91cec0""I was so worried."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b2fa5e6c0087b869bd6006c9b2c3270""I know, dear. I've thought about you everyday and-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d7c8f616452daf608a00f7f63d328ea""Hold on a minute!", Kosmos interrupted, "You can't just admit that you're mystical beings and expect us all to go along with it without question!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc66bacb5840cf8e538887085e0750f7"Adrian was with that statement, "Yeah, you could've dropped some hints, at least."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6291af3330c2f5d5a3a695d0a8b90656""We apologize for the surprise.", the male faye apologized, "But to make it up to you all, let us take you to Fairyland."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="371220da8396af14afe29d1c7bd2fd51"Pathos raised an eyebrow, "Fairyland?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d94239945d114ecc564c86db83062aaf"Betha explained with a smile, "It's a beautiful part of the Celtic forest. Magical creatures lives there in harmony with King Oberon and Queen Titania ruling."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3e3c26fee6a7de964d28d262e9636ea1"Her fiancée followed the explanation with, "And I'm sure they wouldn't mind just a few mere mortals coming by. So, would you come?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de3e583e31de91e6b97b58ccbb3ebc29"At this proposal, the crewmen huddled together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cbd63be3e18f6e80830c03ad3edeb5e""Well, men,", Pathos started, "what do we do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cccc9f7bdd8d0d6939d38d95e909e671""I say we go.", Adrian suggested, "It sounds like an awesome place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52f0c26f716dab1c8ea81f662082f090"Ezio then pointed out, "Not to mention, there may be some riches or other valuable things we could sell. We could be able to feed our families with the money we'd get."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a32c2cae9321d627e977678727537b62""Alright...", Kosmos was still contemplating, "let me think..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e1621b86e3e898b0b17a4a35fa599e4"With the captain's signal to turn back to the fairies, Kosmos gave a reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="436bd18e27c163ffd2adf68b2d523e0e""We'll go only if we can bring back some goods to sell. We have families to support, you know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86ff9c0085a8d970d18a7e100c581322"Cahal gave a warm smile, "Are you sure that's what you want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3aca215a0afc81829fcacdbd4cbd6ebf""The goods,", Pathos reassured him, "and nothing more."/p 


End file.
